Tigerstar's Path
by NightblazeofDuskClan
Summary: Tigerkit is born in ThunderClan 12 moons after the battle with Dark Forest. He grows up to be a warrior, but he has the spirit of Tigerstar. When he has the opportunity to become leader will he take it? *I do not own Warriors!*
1. Allegiences

Tigerstar's Path

S

ThunderClan

Leader

Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Hollypaw_

Medicine Cat

Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_Apprentice, Firepaw_

Warriors

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brakenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail – longhaired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Spottedpaw_

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Hazeltail – small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker – gray and white tom

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Icecloud – white she-cat

Toadstep – black and white tom

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale tom with black stripes

Ivypool – silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryblossom – ginger she-cat

_Apprentice, Longpaw_

Moleheart – brown and cream tom

_Apprentice, Mousepaw_

Lilystorm – dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedflight – very pale ginger she-cat

Apprentices

Firepaw – tom with a flame colored pelt

Hollypaw – gray she-cat with darker stripes

Mousepaw –gray tom with lighter flecks

Longpaw – longhaired dark brown she-cat

Spottedpaw – dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled tail

Queens

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother of Tigerkit (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes), Nightkit (black she-kit with ice-blue eyes), and Mistkit (gray she-kit with green eyes))

Dovewing – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting)

Elders

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Graystripe – longhaired gray tom

ShadowClan

Leader

Rowanstar – ginger tom

Deputy

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Darkpaw_

Medicine Cat

Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

Warriors

Oakfur – small brown tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Crowfrost – black and white tom

Ratscar – brown tom with a long scar across his back

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

Olivenose – tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot – gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur – dark tom

_Apprentice, Shadowpaw_

Redwillow – mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw – cream and gray tom

Starlingwing – ginger tom

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Shadestream – black she-cat with lighter streaks

Duskwillow – lean tabby tom

Thornpelt – tom with cream stick-outie fur

Thistlefur – she-cat with tabby fur that sticks out

Pinefeather – black and white tom

Apprentices

Darkpaw – black tom with red flecks

Shadowpaw – dark red she-cat

Queens

Dawnpelt – cream furred she-cat (mother to Lightkit (cream furred tom) and Whitekit (white tom))

Pinenose – black she-cat (mother to Silverkit (black she-cat with silver stripes))

Elders

Applefur – mottled brown she-cat

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Cedarheart – dark gray tom

WindClan

Leader

Onestar – brown tabby tom

Deputy

Ashfoot – gray she-cat

Medicine Cat

Lightningstrike – brown tom

_Apprentice, Treepaw_

Warriors

Crowfeather – dark gray tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Nightcloud – black she-cat

_Apprentice, Snakepaw_

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown and white tom

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Shrubpaw_

Antpelt – brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail – dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Whiskerface – light brown tom

Boulderstrike – large pale gray tom

Apprentices

Snakepaw – brown tom

Shrubpaw – brown she-cat

Treepaw – light brown she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Furzeleaf – gray and white she-cat (mother of Graykit (gray she-cat) and Dawnkit (pale gray she-kit))

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Blackkit (black tom with brown streaks) and Greenkit (black she-cat with green eyes))

Elders

Gorsetail – very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader

Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom

_Apprentice, Redpaw_

Medicine Cat

Willowshine – gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Minnowpaw_

Warriors

Graymist – pale gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Bluepaw_

Pebblefoot – mottled gray tom

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom

Robinwing – tortoiseshell and white tom

_Apprentice, Streampaw_

Grasspelt – light brown tom

_Apprentice, Clawpaw_

Hollownose – dark brown tabby tom

Troutheart – pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfur – brown and white she-cat

Rushfoot – light brown tabby tom

Puddlepool – silver she-cat

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Sandstream – very light brown tom

Apprentices

Minnowpaw – light gray tom

Bluepaw – blue-gray tom

Redpaw – she-cat with a red fluffy tail

Streampaw – brown she-cat

Clawpaw – she-cat with orange fur and long claws

Queens

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Fadekit (tom with dark gray fur in the front, getting lighter as it nears the tail tip) and Russetkit (red she-kit))

Minnowtail – dark gray she-cat (expecting)

Elders

Beetlewhisker – brown and white tabby tom

Petalfur – gray and white she-cat

Cats Outside the Clans

Smoky – muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss – small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Soul – former kittypet, brown and black tabby she-cat with faint orange stripes, has collar still attached

Blood – black tom with blood-red eyes, Soul's mate

Night – black tom with amber eyes, child of Soul and Blood.


	2. Prologue

Tigerstar's Path

E

Tigerstar was falling, victim to whom he most hated. Right before he lost connection with his eyes, he saw the rest of ThunderClan and their ancestors, crying out with grief. Not for him, but for the one who killed him. As Tigerstar's amber eyes closed, he knew he had accomplished his innermost goal. He gratefully sank into the void where no one ever returned, disappearing from the world.

Bramblestar paced outside the nursery, anxious. Leafpool kept him company as Jayfeather and his new apprentice, Firepaw, worked inside.

"Don't worry. All new fathers go through this." Leafpool mewed. "You'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?" Bramblestar asked Leafpool. "What if something goes wrong?"

"She-cats have been kitting since the great Clans." Leafpool held back a purr. "Squirrelflight will be fine."

At that point, Firepaw poked his head outside the nursery. "Jayfeather said you could come in now. Squirrelflight wants to name the kits."

"I'm coming in in a moment." Bramblestar told Firepaw. Firepaw nodded and scurried back in the den. Bramblestar turned to Leafpool. "Tell Lionblaze to organize some hunting patrols." Leafpool ran off while Bramblestar ducked his way into the nursery.

"It's two she-cats and one tom." Jayfeather announced.

Squirrelflight looked at her kits. "Let's name them."

Bramblestar turned to the kits. The tom looked like Tigerstar used too and like himself. The of the two she-cats, one was black, like Leopardfoot, the kit's great-grandma, and the other kit was gray, like Speckletail, another great-grandma.

"Let's name the tom Tigerkit, after Tigerstar. He had ambition, but used it in the wrong way. Let's hope this kit has ambition too, but uses it good." Bramblestar purred, putting his tail on the tom's head. Squirrelflight purred too.

"Let's name the black kit Nightkit and the gray one Mistkit." Squirrelflight suggested.

Bramblestar purred. "Those are perfect names." Bramblestar put his tail on each of the kit's heads. "Nightkit, Mistkit…"

"Tigerkit."

Tigerkit opened his amber eyes, looking at his father.

**A/N**

**I'm going to try to update every weekday minus Friday.**


	3. Chapter One: KitClan

Tigerstar's Path

| O N E | N

Tigerkit scrambled across the den floor. "Who are you? This is Tigerstar, leader of KitClan!" He jumped up on a rock that jutted out of the nursery wall.

Nightkit and Mistkit stared up at him blankly. Nightkit caught on first. "It is I, Nightblaze of KitClan, your loyal deputy!"

Mistkit stepped up. "It's me, Mistfur, one of your warriors." Mistkit stepped up to Tigerkit and purred. Tigerkit purred too.

"Nightblaze, did you find anything odd while you were patrolling the borders?" Tigerkit asked.

Nightkit shook his head. "No, was there anything you wanted me to look for?"

Tigerkit crouched down. "Only this!" Tigerkit launched himself at Nightkit, knocking Nightkit over.

"You won't get away with that!" Nightkit purred, getting back up and batted at Tigerkit.

"Yeah, how dare you attack my sister!" Mistkit chimed in and batted at Tigerkit too.

Tigerkit raced out of the nursery. "I bet you can't find me!" He meowed and ran into the first den he could find. Suddenly, he was surrounded by giant cats.

"What are you doing in our den?" One of them asked.

"Um…" Tigerkit started. "Umm… I was just heading in here to hide from Nightkit and Mistkit." A dark tabby she-cat purred while other cats glared at her.

"What don't you remember when you were kits?" The she-cat asked.

A golden tom stepped up to him. "Hi Tigerkit. I'll distract Nightkit and Mistkit for you." The golden tom purred.

The dark tabby glared at him. "Don't forget you still have to send out patrols, Lionblaze." The she-cat scolded him.

"Oh, don't worry, Lilystorm." Lionblaze purred. "If I do forget, you can do it for me."

"But I don't have experience!" Lilystorm protested.

Leaving Lilystorm behind, Lionblaze lead Tigerkit to a corner of the camp. "What are you going to do?" Tigerkit asked eagerly.

"I'm just going to lead your sisters into the crowd of angry warriors." Lionblaze purred. Lionblaze walked away and looked in the elder's den where Nightkit and Mistkit were sniffing around. Lionblaze lead the kits to the den they were just in, than headed back towards Tigerkit. Tigerkit heard him shout over his shoulder, "Don't forget that he's all the way in the back."

"Was that good enough?" Lionblaze asked.

"It was perfect!" Tigerkit purred.

Lionblaze purred back. "You should still get back to the nursery, to meet your sisters when they come back.

Tigerkit sprinted for the nursery. Becoming an apprentice in four moons? He could wait that much because of this perfect kithood.


	4. Chapter Two: Kitting

Tigerstar's Path

| T W O | G

_Last Time…_

_ Lionblaze purred back. "You should still get back to the nursery, to meet your sisters when they come back._

_ Tigerkit sprinted for the nursery. Becoming an apprentice in four moons? He could wait that much because of this perfect kithood._

"Why, mom?" Tigerkit protested as Squirrelflight pushed him, Mistkit, and Nightkit out of the nursery. They had some brambles they hung on the wall that they were trying to get off without getting hurt, as battle training.

"Dovewing is kitting. Why don't you go to the elder's den to see if they have any stories to tell you?" Squirrelflight suggested.

"Yay! Stories!" Mistkit squealed and raced to the elder's den.

"She-cats" Tigerkit rolled his eyes. Nightkit and Tigerkit ran after Mistkit and got to the elder's den at the same time as her.

"Hi, kits." Graystripe welcomed them.

"Hi, Graystripe." Nightkit and Tigerkit chanted. Mistkit just barged straight into a question.

"Graystripe, can you tell us about Firestar again? Please? Please!" Mistkit begged. Graystripe held back a purr.

"Of course!" Graystripe mewed. Tigerkit and his sisters sat down for the long story.

"Firestar came to the forest as a kittypet named Rusty." Graystripe began. "Bluestar, she was leader before Firestar, took him in."

"Firestar was a kittypet!" Nightkit blurted out.

Graystripe nodded and continued. "Since he was a kittypet, he had to earn the respect of the other Clanmates. When he was still an apprentice, he had to take care of Yellowfang!" Graystripe broke off with a purr.

"What's so funny?" Nightkit asked. Tigerkit didn't get it either.

Greystripe purred. "Yellowfang used to be the ShadowClan medicine cat…"

"ShadowClan medicine cat!" Tigerkit burst out.

"Yes, the ShadowClan medicine cat." Graystripe replied. "She was forced out of the Clan and joined us. She was so grumpy that her tongue could cause worse wounds than a huge battle! " Graystripe purred again, this time the kits joining in.

"Kits?" a voice interrupted Graystripe when he tried to start again. Squirrelflight's head poked into the den. "You can come back to the nursery now. Besides, you have to take your nap."

"Awww! We were listening to Graystripe!" Nightkit whined. "Can we just stay a little bit longer?"

"No, I'm sorry. You can visit Graystripe later. Don't you want to see your new denmates?" Squirrelflight added.

Curiosity won over eagerness, so the three kits trailed behind Squirrelflight as she walked back to the nursery.

When they stepped in, Tigerkit saw Dovewing and two kits he hadn't seen before.

"What are their names?" Tigerkit asked, stepping up."

"I'm naming this golden she-kit Maplekit." Dovewing started. "And this dark brown tom Hawkkit."

Squirrelflight cut in. "Why do you name them after Dark Forest warriors?"

Dovewing sighed. "They were great warriors with great ambition. They just used their ambition for the wrong cause."

Squirrelflight whispered in Dovewing's ear, and Tigerkit could just barely make out, "Let's just hope that these kits use their ambition in a good way."

Squirrelflight hopped in her nest and Mistkit, Nightkit, and Tigerkit jumped in after her.

"What's the Dark Forest?" Tigerkit asked Squirrelflight.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Now go to sleep." Squirrelflight hushed Tigerkit and the nursery fell silent except for the breathing of sleeping cats.

**A/N**

**I'm going to try to post a chapter every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. If I miss a day, I'll post two chapters one day.**


	5. Chapter Three: Dark Forest

Tigerstar's Path

| | | T

_Last Time…_

_ Squirrelflight whispered in Dovewing's ear, and Tigerkit could just barely make out, "Let's just hope that these kits use their ambition in a good way."_

_ Squirrelflight hopped in her nest and Mistkit, Nightkit, and Tigerkit jumped in after her._

_ "What's the Dark Forest?" Tigerkit asked Squirrelflight._

_ "I'll tell you in the morning. Now go to sleep." Squirrelflight hushed Tigerkit and the nursery fell silent except for the breathing of sleeping cats._

Tigerkit drifted off into a pleasant dream. He was chasing after a mouse in an open field, but couldn't catch it. The thought of eating gave him the energy to push on. Suddenly, a dark tabby appeared out of nowhere and got to the mouse first. The tabby picked it up and brought it to where Tigerkit collapsed onto the soft cool grass.

"I think this belongs to you." The dark tabby meowed and dropped it in front of Tigerkit.

Many questions floating in his head, Tigerkit burst out the first question. "Why did you give me the fresh kill?"

"It's part of the warrior code." The dark tom responded.

"So you're a warrior?" Tigerkit excitedly asked.

The tabby smirked. "Yes."

"Can you teach me some battle moves?" Tigerkit asked.

"Of course." The tom crouched down. "Attack me." Tigerkit crouched down and looked at the tabby's head.

_I'll attack there. He'll never know what's coming! _Tigerkit leaped towards the tom and was easily batted aside.

Tigerkit got up. "Can I try that again?" Tigerkit asked.

"What did you learn?" The dark cat asked.

Tigerkit looked confused. "I messed up. If I try again, I can get it right! I know I can!"

"Than you didn't learn anything." The tabby scuffed. "You can try again, but this time, try do something that I can't see coming a moon before it happens?"

Tigerkit crouched down and aimed for the tom's paws. He leaped… and landed face first into the dirt.

"What did I do wrong?" Tigerkit asked as he slowly sat up.

"Your eyes betrayed you." The tom told him. "Your opponent can see your eyes far better than you can. Don't look where you're aiming."

Tigerkit nodded. He'll remember that next time.

The tabby looked up. "It's almost time for you to wake up. Can you keep a secret?"

Tigerkit nodded excitedly. "Of course!"

The dark tabby nodded too. "I can train you in secret, only don't tell anyone, ok?"

Tigerkit nodded. "I'll keep the secret! I promise!"

The tom dipped his head. "I'll see you tomorrow night than. Farewell."

"Wait!" Tigerkit cried out as the dark tom started turning away.

"What is it?" The tabby asked, turning around to look at Tigerkit.

"What's your name?" Tigerkit asked.

"It's Darkstripe!" the tom answered with a bit of an impatient growl and stalked away as Tigerkit got shaken into reality.

"Tigerkit! Tigerkit! You've GOT to wake up!"

**A/N**

**Cliffie!**

**Anyways, I wasn't able to upload due to technical problems. It caused me to loose internet connection, and this chapter, and the next one. I'm going to have to re-write chapter four. :(**


	6. Chapter Four: Missing

Tigerstar's Path

| | G

Tigerkit rolled over. "What is it?" he yowled.

"Keep it down." A voice hissed. Tigerkit blinked and saw it was Mistkit who spoke.

"What's wrong?" Tigerkit asked.

"Hawkkit and Maplekit are missing!" Nightkit exclaimed.

"Let's go look for them!" Tigerkit blurted out.

"But… we'll be caught." Mistkit pointed out.

"It will be worth it if we can find them. Besides," Tigerkit told them. "If we find them, we might get respected!"

"Cool!" Nightkit squeaked, leaping up. "Let's go!"

"Fine." Mistkit sighed. "But, if we get in trouble, it's all your fault.

The three kits slunk out of the camp and onto the territory. "Wow…" Nightkit murmured, as she looked at the trees.

"I can smell Hawkkit and Maplekit!" Tigerkit yowled. "There's also a bad scent here…"

"Well, let's go!" Nightkit squealed and raced ahead.

When Tigerkit and Mistkit caught up, they noticed that they were at the border. Of course it was the border because it smelled like ThunderClan, and a bad scent, but not the same one.

"This is the ShadowClan border…" Tigerkit whispered.

"Let's go across!" Nightkit jumped up and down.

"Don't be a mouse-brain, Nightkit." Mistkit sighed. "We have to come up with a plan."

Nightkit just ignored her and dashed across the wood that covered the stream. Mistkit sighed and ran after her.

"She-cats." Tigerkit sighed and ran after them.

They were in ShadowClan territory. "I think the scent trail goes this way." Nightkit told them and tipped her nose in the direction.

Tigerkit could smell it, but he couldn't like it. Suddenly, a shape jumped down from the tree in front of them. Slowly, Tigerkit could tell it was a cat.

"What are you doing on our territory?" the cat asked.

"We were looking for missing kits." Mistkit tried to explain.

"Spies!" the cat hissed. "Come with me, we're going to ShadowClan camp." The cat forced the kits to walk in front of them as they walked through the forest. A single ray of light burst through the trees and hit the cat's pelt.

"Why do you look like me?" Tigerkit blurted out, when he realized what the cat looked like.

The cat blinked. "Who were your mother and father?"

Tigerkit fumbled with words while Mistkit blurted out, "Squirrelflight and Bramblestar."

The cat mumbled to itself, "I knew Squirrelflight was expecting kits." Than the cat looked up. "I'm Tigerheart. I'm one of your kin."


	7. Chapter Five: ShadowClan

Tigerstar's Path

| | N

_Last Time…_

_ "Why do you look like me?" Tigerkit blurted out._

_ The cat blinked. "Who were your mother and father?"_

_ Tigerkit fumbled with words while Mistkit blurted out, "Squirrelflight and Bramblestar."_

_ The cat mumbled to itself, "I knew Squirrelflight was expecting kits." Than the cat looked up. "I'm Tigerheart. I'm one of your kin."_

Tigerkit looked straight at Tigerheart, but it was Nightkit that spat out the question he was wondering.

"If you're our kin, why are you in ShadowClan?" Tigerheart shook his head.

"You can ask your parents that, if you ever get back to ThunderClan." Tigerheart informed the kits. Hearing the warning in the tom's voice, Tigerkit started backing away.

"We're g-g-g-going back to ThunderClan now." Tigerkit sputtered. Tigerheart stopped them.

"Oh no, Rowanstar would want to hear about this." Tigerheart snarled. He led the kits through the pine trees and into ShadowClan camp. Cats hissed as Tigerkit, Mistkit, and Nightkit were lead into camp. A ginger tom stepped into the clearing. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the kits.

"Thank you, Tigerheart, for taking them to me." the ginger tom stepped in front of the kits. "So, you're kits from ThunderClan."

Tigerkit stepped up. "Yes, we are." He addressed, the ginger tom, which he realized was Rowanstar, the leader of ShadowClan. "We were just heading back to camp."

"Tawnypelt, send a patrol to the ThunderClan border to tell them that we found their kits on our territory." Rowanstar announced. A tortoiseshell she nodded and beckoned a pure white she-cat and a younger black tom with red flecks to follow her as she pushed her way out of camp. "So, what were you doing on our territory?"

"Two of our kits were missing and we thought that we'd try to find them?" Nightkit asked Rowanstar.

The leader snorted. "So you snuck out of camp." It wasn't a question.

Mistkit still answered it as if it was a question. "Yes we did. We were following a scent trail."

Tigerheart stepped up. "What did it smell like?"

Tigerkit tried to remember, but the arrival of more cats stopped the conversation.

"Why did you come here?" A familiar voice scolded the kits. Tigerkit looked up to see Squirrelflight stomp into the clearing, with Lionblaze, Dovewing, Sandstorm, and Whitewing behind her, along with the three ShadowClan cats.

"We were looking for Maplekit and Hawkkit." Tigerkit told the cats.

"Yes, and they were following a scent trail." Rowanstar cut in. "We were just getting to what it smelled like." Rowanstar narrowed his eyes. At once, Tigerkit remembered.

"It smelled of fox dung." Tigerkit reported. A black she-cat with lighter stripes jumped, but Tigerkit didn't notice. "It also had a slight sense that it had the scent of Clan. It went right up to the border."

"It was a rogue. None of our cats stole your kits." Rowanstar announced. "You'll have to look somewhere else for the kits. Now go back to your camp." He shooed us out, then sent Tigerheart with us to make sure we went back to camp. Tigerheart talked with Dovewing most of the way, so when we got to the border, they had to break apart.

"Let's go back to camp." Squirrelflight told us. All eight of us headed back to camp. When we got there, no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" Nightkit asked. It was Lionblaze that answered.

"Everyone else is out looking for Maplekit and Hawkkit." Lionblaze told her. "We're the only ones in camp." Then Jayfeather and Firepaw rushed out of their den and to the elder's den.

"Let's go see what happened." Sandstorm announced. Everyone went to the elder's den. Lionblaze stuck behind to talk to Tigerkit.

"Seems like I was wrong, right?" Lionblaze purred. Tigerkit held back a purr too as he headed towards the elder's den with the other cats, worried about what was going on.


	8. Chapter Six: Dustpelt

Tigerstar's Path

| S I X | T

Tigerkit raced to the elder's den to see what was going on. Inside, he saw Dustpelt hacking up a storm. Sandstorm started to go up to Dustpelt to see what was wrong, but Jayfeather stopped her.

"Until we know what's wrong with him, you'll have to stay away." Jayfeather coolly informed her, blocking her.

Sandstorm growled. "You can't keep me away from my littermate!" Jayfeather nodded.

"I can and I will." Jayfeather retorted. He looked down, muttering to himself. "I can't spare any of the warrior's in camp. I don't know why Bramblestar wanted all the other warriors out of camp, searching for the kits. We need all the warriors we can to protect the camp. I need an escort to the catmint, but the warriors we have, have to stay in camp, and the elders can't leave… just Firepaw won't be enough… the kits? They can come." Jayfeather looked up.

"Us?" Mistkit stammered. "But we're only kits!" Jayfeather's blind eyes showed no emotion.

"You're the only cats who I can afford to come with me." Jayfeather stated. "Firepaw, let's go with the kits."

Jayfeather stalked out of camp. Firepaw stayed behind. "Don't worry. I was scared when I went herb gathering the first time." Firepaw reassured.

Still not feeling like it was right, Tigerkit headed out of camp with Firepaw, Nightkit, and Mistkit.

"The catmint is over here." Firepaw told the kits as he led them into the territory. Finally, the cats go to a twoleg den.

"Yuck, Twolegs." Nightkit frowned.

"I have a catmint farm right here." Jayfeather pointed out as he leapt down from a fence. "Just keep a watch and let me know if anything comes.

"Come on." Tigerkit beckoned Mistkit and Nightkit and they leapt onto the fence.

"If you see anything 'scary'." Nightkit mocked. "Come tell me. What a mouse-brain! Nothing scary is going to come. If anything scary comes, and you run to Jayfeather, you're a piece of fox dung!"

Mistkit giggled. Tigerkit growled. "What if something scary does come?"

"So you'd run to Jayfeather and be a piece of fox dung?" Mistkit laughed, almost rolling off the fence.

"No, I mean that fox over there that will really make you fox dung." Tigerkit growled.

"There isn't really a fox over there, Tigerkit." Nightkit snorted. "You're trying to make us run to Jayfeather." Somehow Jayfeather didn't hear all of this, but there really was a fox behind Nightkit.

"DUCK!" Tigerkit shouted, launching himself at the fox. Nightkit squeaked and ducked. Tigerkit clawed the fox, and the fox jumped back in surprise. "Yeah, get off my sister." Tigerkit leaped up into a tree and launched himself down on the fox.

"Yeah, attack him!" Mistkit hissed, joining in.

"Yeah." Nightkit also joined in, unenthusiastically. The fox, scared off by what it thought was prey, barked and ran away. While it was running, a snake got in the way and the fox ate it. Tigerkit could see the snake's silver scales.

"I heard a bark over there. What was it." Jayfeather asked, sticking his head up. "I found all the catnip I need anyways."

"A fox came, and we fought it off." Nightkit told him. Then she shivered. "It was about to eat me, but then Tigerkit attacked it!"

Worry clouded Jayfeather's eyes, but when Tigerkit looked a second time, it was gone.

"Well, we should get back to camp. The rest of the Clan should be back and you can tell Bramblestar." Jayfeather told them, rushing them towards camp.

"What's up with Jayfeather?" Tigerkit heard Mistkit whisper to Nightkit. "He's acting weirder than usual.

"Yeah, he is." Nightkit agreed.

Jayfeather ignored them. "Let's get to camp. Squirrelflight will be worried about you."

"The three kits, one apprentice, and one medicine cat ran back to camp. Snow began to fall…


	9. Chapter Seven: Paws

Tigerstar's Path

| | P A W S

"What's going on?" Bramblestar asked as the cats slipped back into camp.

"I was going out for herbs." Jayfeather muttered.

"Then, why are my kits covered in blood?" Bramblestar asked, looking straight at Tigerkit, Nightkit, and Mistkit.

"I saw them." Firepaw perked up. "A fox was sneaking up on Nightkit, then Tigerkit attacked the fox! It was amazing! Then, Mistkit and Nightkit joined in and chased the fox away."

"What were you even doing with my kits out in the forest?" Bramblestar interrogated Jayfeather.

"They were my protection." Jayfeather muttered as he slinked into his den.

"He's getting crazy in his old age." Bramblestar grumbled. When he looked up, he turned to his kits. "You showed qualities of a warrior today. Even though you are only four moons, I'm going to make you apprentices. I see no reason to delay.

Firepaw gasped. "What about the Warrior Code? 'Kits shall not become apprentices until they reach their 6th moon'?"

Bramblestar sighed. "I know, but we also need warriors." Bramblestar leaped onto Highledge and called out. "All cats who can catch their own prey, meet under Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"I wonder what it's for?" Cinderheart murmured.

"I bet we're becoming warriors!" Spottedpaw exclaimed.

"You might." Spiderleg, her mentor, hinted.

"I have two duties to do today." Bramblestar started. "Our apprentices are ready to become warriors!"

Hollypaw, Spottedpaw, Longpaw, and Mousepaw raced up to stand below Highledge, excitement gleaming in their eyes.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do!" The apprentices looked proud as they held their heads high.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Hollypaw, from this time on, you will be known as Hollyfern. StarClan honors your patience and bravery and we welcome you as a warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar lowered his head and Hollyfern raced up the rock to lick his shoulder.

"Spottedpaw, from this time on, you shall be known as Spottedfeather. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage and we welcome you as a warrior of ThunderClan.

Spottedfeather licked Bramblestar's shoulder.

"Longpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Longclaw. StarClan honors your honesty and strength and we welcome you as a warrior of ThunderClan."

Longclaw licked Bramblestar's shoulder.

"Mousepaw, from this time on, you will be known as Mousecloud. StarClan honors your virtue and knowledge and we welcome you as a warrior of ThunderClan."

Mousecloud licked Bramblestar's shoulder and went to sit next to his friends. At once, cries filled the clearing.

"Hollyfern! Spottedfeather! Longclaw! Mousecloud!" ThunderClan cheered. Bramblestar waited for the noise to settle down.

"We also have three new apprentices!" Bramblestar cried out.

Tigerkit, Nightkit, and Mistkit stepped forward.

"They're only four moons! They can't be apprentices!" A voice called out. Tigerkit turned to look at Leafpool who had stood up. "They should still be in the nursery!"

Bramblestar silenced her. "Earlier, these three fought off a fox and chased it away." Tigerkit turned to lick some of the blood off is shoulder that he just realized was there.

"Even though these kits have not yet reached their sixth moon, I believe they are ready to become apprentices. Nightkit, step forward." Nightkit stepped forward, brimming with excitement. Tigerkit inwardly growled. The sooner he became an apprentice, the sooner he could train!

Bramblestar beckoned Rosepetal forward. "Rosepetal, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Nightpaw's mentor." Tigerkit watched Nightpaw bounce forward and touch noses with Rosepetal. Bramblestar beckoned Tigerkit to step forward next.

Bramblestar flicked his tail towards Lionblaze and Lionblaze stepped forward. "Lionblaze, you are ready for another apprentice. You will be Tigerpaw's mentor." Tigerpaw stepped forward to touch noses with Lionblaze.

"Don't worry, we'll practice battle skills as soon as possible." Lionblaze murmured to Tigerpaw.

"Mistkit, step forward." Bramblestar motioned for Mistkit to step forward. Then he motioned to Ivypool.

"Ivypool, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Mistpaw." Mistpaw stepped forward, but Ivypool shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be Mistpaw's mentor." Ivypool informed Bramblestar. Bramblestar looked shocked.

"Why, Ivypool?" Bramblestar questioned her.

"Because… I'm going to be having kits." Ivypool stammered out.

"Fine." Bramblestar turned to the rest of the Clan. "Mousewhisker will be Mistpaw's mentor." Bramblestar stormed into his den, not even watching Mistpaw touch noses with Mousewhisker.

"Nightpaw! Tigerpaw! Mistpaw!" The Clan cheered.

"Wait, where's Hawkkit and Maplekit?" Tigerpaw didn't even realize that the kits weren't there until Mistpaw brought it up. Tigerpaw shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered. "Ask Bramblestar."

"He seems in a bad mood. I'd rather not." Nightkit answered.

Tigerkit and his sister's headed towards the apprentices den and ducked inside.

"I'm going to make my nest." Mistkit declared. Lionblaze stuck his head in.

"Tigerpaw, want to train?" Lionblaze asked

"Sure!" Tigerpaw leaped up and followed Lionblaze out of the camp.

While leaving, he couldn't help but overhear some words Jayfeather was telling Bramblestar.

_"Tiger will return from the dead of the dead. If he falls to tree, the Clans will be destroyed. If he falls to snake, the Clans will be saved. But beware! If he falls to silver, the lake will die."_


	10. Chapter 8: Bramblestar

Tigerstar's Path

| | R

_(Bramblestar's POV __**(AN: This is the only time I'm doing an alternate POV)**__)_

_"Tiger will return from the dead of the dead. If he falls to tree, the Clans will be destroyed. If he falls to snake, the Clans will be saved. But beware! If he falls to silver, the lake will die."_

Bramblestar turned to star at Jayfeather when those words left his mouth.

"Are you sure about that?" Bramblestar asked. "Tigerstar won't come back! He's dead! We killed him!"

"That is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me." Jayfeather responded. "But I might be able to help you. I believe we have "Tiger" in our Clan.

Bramblestar gasped. "Tigerpaw will never turn against us! Besides, Tigerstar is dead. There is no way he can become alive again."

"That is just what I think the prophecy means." Jayfeather told Bramblestar. "I'm just trying to make sense of what StarClan is trying to tell me."

"Well, just to be safe, try to walk in Tigerpaw's dreams tonight." Bramblestar sighed. "If you find anything worth telling me, tell me. Now, attend your duties."

"Yes, Bramblestar." Jayfeather muttered and turned to walk out of the den. Bramblestar watched him go.

"Tigerpaw will never turn traitor." Bramblestar decided aloud and sighed. He had no way of confirming that thought.

**AN: Sorry it's so short. I just wanted this conversation in here.**


End file.
